Momo
Momo (モモ, Momo) is Sheba's friend and a Manticore from Alma Torran. Appearance Momo has dark blue skin, and a large scar shaped like the letter x is located on his forehead. Personality As a child, he was a kind and sensitive person. He was also very friendly as seen when he played with Sheba shortly after they met. On the other hand, he was easily upset at the loss of loved ones as seen when he cries over the death of his father and later on as an adult when he comes across Sheba as she was dying History Momo was a young child of the Manticore tribe and was later mentally broken and enslaved by the Orthodox magicians with the use of a Divine Staff and Tower. Later on, he lost his father when his father's friends were affected by a magical power surge and began to devour each other. Plot Alma Torran Arc Momo was first seen shortly after being freed from the mind control magic once the tower was destroyed. However, he was still in a mindless state and was about to grab Sheba before being calmed down by Solomon and being taken in by adult Manticore. Later on, he encounters Sheba again and offers her a flower as an apology for his past behavior. After several awkward moments, they befriended each other and played while the rest of the Resistance stayed at the Manticore village. He later recalls his father's death when asked by Sheba about his family and cries himself to sleep. This action had an effect on Sheba and helped change her views of the other species. Later on, when the Orthodox returned and began using mind-controlling magic to enslave the Manticores again, Momo was seen amongst them as they are forced to fight the resistance. Sheba was very upset and placed herself in front of him to protect him once the Orthodox tried to dispose of the Manticores. Several years after the defeat of the Orthodox, Momo had grown to adulthood and lived in a peaceful world. However, that peace ended once Al-Thamen attacked. He was there as a soldier and cried after witnessing the death of Sheba. He later witnesses Solomon's return and survived the final battle. With the surface of Alma Torran now incapable of supporting life, he took residence in an underground city guarded by Agares. Later on, when presented with Sheba's unborn son, Aladdin, he remarked that his eyes resembled that of his mother's while Agares argued they resembled his father's. Abilities Relationships Sheba At first, Momo frightened Sheba, as she saw him as just another wild beast and tried to attack him. As she spent more time with him, the two became close friends, but when Sheba realized that she had killed his father, she felt guilty about her actions and couldn't bring herself to tell her friend that. When Sheba saw Momo on the battlefield, brain washed, she refused to let the other magicians hurt him. He sees Sheba as his closest friend and cried when he saw her body after her battle with Arba. When presented Sheba's unborn son Aladdin, Momo (now an adult) commented that Aladdin had Sheba's eyes. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Alma Torran